Don't Mess With Her !
by Blonde Domination
Summary: Claire is a fisty punk/rock girl who has been living on her own for 2 years. when she decides to move to morganville she never expeted to end up living with the most popular,hot...and anoyying guy at her new school...Shane Collins my 1st fanfic R/R plz
1. You Missed!

**Don't Mess With Her!**

**Chapter one **

Its was cold and dark when Claire Danvers finally left the club, she waved goodbye to all her friends and almost started crying as they all smiled and waved back to her. As she went through the doors she heard them all cheered a "goodbye and good luck Claire." _I'll miss all of you, _she though to herself as she turned down an alley which she regularly used when walking home from town.

Claire looked up at the sky which was a shade of orange due to all the lights in Seattle. She hoped that she would see the stars when she moved to Texas, see them shimmer in the sky like fairy lanterns and how the moon could guide you in the night. Claire loved it at night, everything just seemed calmer more relaxed, when everyone who rushed about during the day could sleep and dream.

Claire was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notes that she had stopped walking and was now standing in the middle of the alley-way.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Little girls shouldn't stand around in a dark alley like this at night."

Claire snapped her head in their direction and saw three quite creepy looking guys standing at the entrance to the alley-way. She pointed at herself, stunned by their comment. The guy in the middle was taller than the other two and stepped forward nodding.

"How about you come with us, we'll keep you safe" He turned to the other guys behind him "wont we boys?" the "Boys" smiled sickly and nodded.

"Right Boss" they chorused.

Claire smiled "Auw that's really nice of you" her smile turned wicked "but no thanks" she turned and started walking in the other direction "see ya, "boys"" she laughed out loud and turned the corner out of the alley into her neighbourhood.

Claire isn't stupid, everyone knows that (which was one of the reasons she was moving to morganville, Texas) she knew the creepy guys would follow her after she rejected them...and then started laughing at them. She felt their presence slowly creeping up on her. She could hear their pants (yes panting, Claire can walk really fast when she wants to)_ A little closer._ She thought. She heard a rustle of fabric moving slowly, then heard the whistle of an object swinging through the air. _Now!_ Claire ducked just as a led pipe swung through the air where her head had occupied.

"You missed" Claire stood up, grabbed the pipe on the back swing and smiled wickedly; her voice was filled with venom. She could see "Boss's" eyes turn from fury into astonishment and. Fear. She couldn't help but laugh at his face.

This distracted all three men which Claire took advantage of to kick "boss" between his legs and his grip on the pipe loosened and Claire yanked it free of him.

"My names Claire by the way" she snapped the pipe in half with her knee and dropped both half's "remember my name so you can warn all your friends about me, okay" she turned away and walked home happy to leave Seattle on a good note.


	2. It's a gift

**Don't Mess With Her!**

**Chapter 2**

I walked into the reception of Morganville High, still carrying my bags as I had only got there about half an hour ago and didn't want to miss me first class.

There was a woman sitting behind the counter she looked about 50 maybe older I couldn't tell because of the amount of make-up plastered on her face. She looked at me from under her glasses, which, I might add were halfway down her nose. I smiled at her and put down my bags.

"Hi there, my names Claire Danvers, I just transferred here from Seattle?"The woman's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Oh yes we've been expecting you, my name's Heather by the way, you need anything you come to me, honey. Okay?"I nodded as Heather stood up and walked around the reception desk. When she noticed all my bags she looked up and smiled at me. "Do you want me to keep these until you finish your day?"

"Oh would you that would be great?" I asked. Heather grinned and nodded. I helped her put my things behind the desk and she gave me a map of the campus and my timetable for the day. I said my thanks and went to my first class which according to my timetable was English.

I knocked on the door." Excuse me, I'm Claire Danvers I just transferred here from Seattle, are you Mr Grant?" I looked up from the paper and saw a young looking teacher wearing a blue shirt with a shiny green tie and black suit trousers with sleek black shoes.

"Ah, yes Miss Danvers I have been expecting you, but none of the other students are here yet so you can pick a seat." He smiled at me and stepped aside for me to get a seat.

"Thanks" I went to the very back beside the window and sat down. I was rummaging around in my bag for my books when I heard someone come in the room.

"Mister Collins, your not late today I didn't know you liked my class so much." I heard Mr Grant. I looked up and saw what must have been "Mister Collins" he was HOT and I mean if you touched him you'd burst into flames.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr Grant" Collins smirked "But heather said there was a new girl coming today, and Joe saw her when she went to reception. Apparently she is H.O.T I had to find out for myself." I cleared my throat very sarcastically and gave him a fake smile when he turned and saw me.

"Hi I'm Claire Danvers" I dropped my fake smile completely and crossed my arms over my chest "And you are?"

"I...I...I'm S-Shane Collins" he stammered obviously not expecting me to be right behind him. "WOW, you ARE hot" he said looking me up and down.

I smirked and dropped my arms and lent on my desk "What can I say, it's a gift."

Shane gave me a lopsided grin "Edward Cullen" style but it wasn't as good a look for him as Rob Patz, but hot none the less. He came across the room and sat at the desk beside me.

"So what brings you to Morganville High?" He asked, his chin resting on his closed fist. My heart started beating like crazy, I couldn't tell anyone, not yet. "I'll_ be fine on my own. I don't need anyone, I'll be fine."_ I told myself that everyday since they left...and never came back.

"Hello, Claire? Are you in there?" It was Shane, I snapped out of my day dream and noticed a lot of other students were walking into the room and giving me slide glances while whispering to each other.

"Huh... oh sorry" I smiled, trying not to show my emotions which I was really good at, it helps when I'm in fights, I'm usually shitting myself but I can hide it. Unlike my opponents. Who on some occasions start crying before I even touch them (lame right?). I was hoping Shane wouldn't notice either, my pleads were answered as he shrugged and looked around the room.

_"Thank you God"_ I looked to the sky and said my thanks and started looking forward to the rest of my day.

**SOOOO... whadya think xxx next chapter up soon. i'm sorry i changed the person from CLAIRE/SHE to I/ME but its easyer and i feel you get a better perspective this way**

**REVIEW MY STORY. IF YOU DONT I MIGHT NOT HAVE THE MOTIVATION TO KEEP WRITING. love from scotland xxxxxx B.D**


	3. tailed

**Don't Mess With Her!**

**i know im such a bad person i didnt update! but i tried my best with this chapter and will update as soon as possible!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

My last period of my first day had ended and I had to find somewhere to stay the night(Yes I know what your thinking _"why does this girl have no where to stay_ "well my answer is that no-one knows (or they shouldn't know) I'm here and its long story for another day. So anyway I had my campus map out and I was heading for reception. I was walking past the lockers and I felt eyes on me and not just from the students. _"They couldn't have found me already. Its only been one freaking day." _

I finally found Heather at her desk; she looked up from her "_seventeen"_ magazine and she smiled.

"How was your day?"She asked while I helped her bring my bags out from behind the desk.

"Yeh it was good I think I'll like it here" she grinned when I said this.

"I'm really glad you enjoyed your day. So where are you going now?"

I froze, I didn't have any where to go "Is there any coffee shops of cafes around here?" I blurted out. It was all I could think of to get off the subject. Most civilians couldn't tell when I was nervous, Heather was no different. She just smiled.

"Yeh there's one just off campus it's called 'Common Grounds' that's where all the students "hang out" and stuff". I smiled at her said my thanks and headed to Common Grounds.

* * *

I had my iPod turned up at full blast in my ears, that's how I liked it when all I could here was my music, no back ground noise or distracting sounds,_ "No gunshots or explosions" _nothing but me and my music. I had earlier hid my cases and bags (can't tell you where that would defeat the purpose) so I was now –with my hands free of course-slowly walking towards common grounds. I could feel the eyes on me again some-one was definitely tailing me "_but who?"_ I asked myself, I acted as if nothing as wrong or different with my behaviour, I made my body language loosen into the walk as I turned a corner and saw Common Grounds. This time I could feel a presence behind me, sure I couldn't hear them but that didn't mean I didn't know they were there.

It was getting closer and closer, the presence I mean, but I couldn't lash out in case it was a civilian and that wasn't my ideal way to introduce myself in this town.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it spun me round roughly. I ripped out my earphones to see what was going on, and there standing in front of me were three of the hottest, most popular, dumb looking girls I'd ever seen.

"Hey bitch, when I talk to you, you don't ignore me" the blonde girl in the middle sneered at me. I blinked a few times, stuck my ear phones back in my ears and walked off; I couldn't handle any mean girls at this point in time so I strode away through the doors of common grounds and up to the counter where there was short (when I say "short" I mean kinda petite looking if you know what I mean)black haired girl standing on the opposite side. I took my ear phones out and let them drop down my front.

Okay so here's the thing, you guys probably noticed I'm not like other people, that's right you've guessed it I'm a...(you didn't think I'd actually tell you did you?)Anyway back to the story.

"Hi there, what can I get ya?" she was smiling but I knew it was fake, something was bothering her but I didn't want to pry so I did the thing that any civilian would do, I went along with it...for a while.

I smiled back but mine was real, she sensed that and her smile became more genuine

"Surprise me" I sighed and leaned forward onto the counter with my elbows and my chin in the palm of my hand. She laughed at that and turned away from the counter. I twisted around very gracefully and looked the place up and down.

It was cute, sort of like the café in "friends" they had big greenish sofas with round oak coffee tables, the windows were framed with long oak panels and the walls were painted green with brown flower patterns. I also noticed the groups of young people giving me sly glances and whispering to each other when they thought I wasn't looking (I wasn't but I'm trained to notice the smallest details) and those eyes again, not anyone in common grounds but somebody who'd been trailing me since I'd got here _"so annoying"_ I thought to myself, it was them that was going to get hurt not me.

"Here you go" I turned back around to the counter grinning at the girl, she was smiling that fake smile again and this time I had to ask. Look I'm sorry but I get worried sometimes a little to worried for someone in my profession but that's the way it is.

"hey are you okay" I asked with a small smile. She looked at me then, I mean really looked at me, not that glassy eyed look she'd given me moments earlier, as if it was the first time anyone had taken notice of her problems. She shook her head as if coming back to reality.

"I'm…..I'm fine" she stammered with a smile. I'm not fooled that easily (well I'm not really fooled at all) so I stared at her for a minute but let it go and grinned at her again.

"Hey are there any motels or rooms for renting anywhere near here?" I asked and she actually smiled this time.

"What kindda place are you looking for?"

* * *

**so i know it was kidda boring but i had to get it out the way but the next chapter will be better. So...any figured out what claire is?...and because i RULE! i'm gonna give you a clue...she's not a vampire**


End file.
